Jarhead
by I HATE PINEAPPLES
Summary: Leo runs away leaving everyone to wonder where to and why? Read on to find out! Rated T for inappropriate jokes, words and violence...lots of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is going to be an extremely short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer! I'm new to FF so please don't kill me with flames but I do take criticism! **

* * *

Leo glared at the blank sheet of paper in front of him, willing the pencil in his hand to write all the words he was too much of a coward to say in person. Leo sat there for a few more minutes before standing up and angrily throwing his pen across bunker nine he was good at a lot of things but writing words wasn't one of them. He sighed and ran a rough, calloused hand through his curly black hair, he frowned upon realization that his hair would probably never be this long again. It didn't matter though, Leo had already made his decision. Leo had to get away from everything and everyone especially her, the love of his life. The girl who makes his heart hammer like a Jack Rabbit, the girl who makes both his head and his heart hurt, the same girl who can both infuriate him when he sees her holding hands with her boy toy, but at the same time could make him feel like king of the hill when she throws her arms around him and kisses him on the cheek, the girl he knew he would never have, Piper McLean who as of two months ago was now engaged to Leo's best friend Jason freaking Grace. Leo felt himself heating up at the thought of them together but he quickly shook it off. Jason was better for Piper than Leo ever could be. Jason could give Piper every desire of her heart, He was Jason Grace son of Jupiter, child of Rome, consul to demigods and praetor of the First Legion. Meanwhile who was he Leo "repair boy" Valdez son of Mr. Tall, Deformed and Ugly, he couldn't even keep her safe, if he got to hot he could hurt... even kill her just like his mother. Leo chuckled sadly what was that quote if you love someone let them go? That's what he was doing letting go, not just her but the rest of his friends Percy ,Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, and of course Jason. Despite everything they were his family and if he hurt them he would never forgive himself. Leo picked the pen up again and wrote a simple message. Leo walked out of camp without so much as a look back he knew where he was headed. Paris Island, Leo Valdez had made a decision he was going to be the best of the best a Jarhead... a marine.

* * *

**I know it was a cruddy short chapter but I will make the second one longer! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it! Well here's the second chapter. BTW I don't own anything!**

* * *

Piper woke up to someone shaking her at six-thirty in the morning. Groaning she pulled the covers around her tighter. "Leave me alone!" she groaned trying to pour as much Charm speak as she could into her words.

Hazel smirked "Piper I've known you way to long you know that doesn't work on me anymore." her smirk disappeared "we have a bigger problem."

Piper sat up worriedly "What is it Is Jason's okay?"

Hazels lip quivers before answering "Jason's fine sort of he still in shock."

Piper was starting to get worried "What do you mean why is he in shock!" Piper's eyes widen in realization "Oh gods where's Leo?"

"We can't find him" Hazel answers quietly

"No! He promised us remember?"

Hazel shook her head "he broke it"

Piper stood up angrily "Leo would never break his promise! "And with that Piper shot out of her cabin not giving a crap about her Mickey Mouse pajamas, the engagement ring on her night stand, or even that she had forgotten to brush her teeth, she only had one thought on her mind: Leo. Piper ran through the woods until she reached bunker nine where she saw Percy, Annabeth, and Jason and for the first time in two years her heart didn't do a flip when she saw him.

"Where is he?" Piper yelled angry that they were just standing around not doing anything.

"Pipes we're doing everything we can" Jason responded reaching out to hug her but Piper pushed him away.

She felt guilty when she saw the hurt look in his eyes but she ignored it Leo was the important one now. "Really? Then why aren't you guys looking for him?"

Annabeth put a hand on Piper's shoulder "We are, we sent an iris message to camp Jupiter and all of camp half blood is looking for him both inside and outside of camp plus Frank is canvasing the sky as an eagle, we will find him"

"I'd trust her you know, she's never wrong." Percy said smiling at Annabeth.

"Well it looks like you are learning something seaweed brain."

"Hey what's this?" Hazel said holding up an oil stained note

Piper snatched it out of her hand and read it aloud:

Dear everyone,

By know you guys have realized that I'm gone... I'm sorry that I never said goodbye I just didn't think I could bare it, I'm just no good… Besides we did what we had to do. We defeated Gaea and my fire curse is more trouble than its worth... Beauty queen I know I promised but you have Jason so you should be more than okay. Jason you're my brother... No matter what alright? Take good care of Pipes because I-... Just take care if her okay? Percy, you're a great Leader and both you and Frank need to get a move on and propose.

Love,

Leo Valdez

P.S. keep Frank away from Festus II they don't getting along well

Piper had tears running down her face as she finished the letter. Jason wordlessly pulled her into a comforting embrace that didn't feel very comforting. There was only one person who she wanted to hold her. Great sobs racked her body as she cried into Jason's purple shirt. Even as she stood there crying she couldn't believe it, he was gone, the boy who could fix anything without even trying, the same boy who saved her life countless times, the boy who smelled like a strange but wonderful mix of axe, motor oil, Tabasco sauce and wood smoke was gone. Her Leo was gone, vanished of the face of the earth. He had disappeared and he taken her heart with him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! I will upload the next chapter tomorrow and it will definitely be longer than this one! Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews they totally make my day! I don't own PJO or anything else the Rick Riordan does... though I really wish I did... So bad...**

* * *

"Anyone sitting here?" Leo looked up to see a short but muscular boy standing nervously with his hands in his pockets. Leo studied the boy he had shaggy black hair and big dark brown eyes that where almost black.

Leo grinned "sure buddy!"

The boy smiled gratefully and quickly sat down. The nameless boy smiled and extended his hand "Carlos Joel De Dios Ruiz." He smirked at the look Leo gave him "but you can call me pancho"

Leo shook his hand "Leo Valdez just call me Supreme commander awesomeness or just Valdez whatever floats you're boat."

The boy threw back his head and laughed "you're funny man! Where you from?"

Leo shrugged nervously "um New York mostly."

Pancho mock glared "gross I bet you're a Yankees fan"

Leo smiled "nope I'm Mexican futbol all the way!"

"I'm Puerto Rican so it baseball for me!"

"Whatever bouriqua, why are you in this godforsaken bus?"

Pancho started tapping on his knees nervously "um family issues"

Leo nodded sadly and looked out the window "yea I know how that feels..." he suddenly brighten "on the bright side where gonna get the shit kicked out of us at basic!"

"How is that a good thing?"

"If they kick us hard enough we'll forget all about it!"

Pancho shook his head "You're insane Valdez"

Leo just grinned

Leo stood at the receiving barracks of the United States Marine Corps in Paris Island. It was pouring rain and he was shaking from fear and excitement, Leo realized that he stood on the same yellow foot prints that thousands of marines before him had stood on and he could feel his chest swelling with pride. Even if there was a Drill instructor yelling at everyone. Leo started to pay closer attention his ADHD tended to make his mind wander off. The marine drill instructor stood at 6'4 with a neck as thick as tree trunk and his arms looked like he could take Leo and snap him in half, no small feat either as Leo had grown to 5'11 and all his time at the forges had made him strong.

"My Name is staff sergeant Rodriguez and I am your senior Drill Instructor! As far as you shitheads are concerned I am Satan and for these next twelve weeks your souls belong to me! Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!" Leo screamed along with the other recruits.

"From now till the day you graduates you have no rights! You will move when I say move, halt when I say halt, stand where I tell you to stand and you will learn to love it! You are not Marines, you are recruits which means that a lump of crap is worth more than you at this point! I will turn you useless lumps into Marines or kill you trying! Take a look around you boys! The man standing next to, in front of and behind you is now part of your ugly-ass family! You will eat, breathe, sleep and shit together! I will not tolerate any disloyalty to your platoon in this corps! Is that understood!

"Yes sir!"

The DI smiled "time for a little haircut boys!" he said as he opened a set of metal doors with the Marine Corps logo inscribed on them.

Leo stood nervously in front of a phone. He hadn't counted on being forced to call camp half-blood but according to the DI "Every snot nosed recruit had to let their mommy and daddy know that they were okay for now." Leo rolled his eyes God what an asshole. It didn't matter all he had to do was read of a card and then he never had to contact them again. Leo took a deep breath, picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" a girl answered and it sounded like she had been crying.

"This is recruit Leo Valdez" he said in a monotone voice.

"Leo? It's Hazel where the Hades are you? Piper has been-"

Leo interrupted her feeling like the worst person on earth "I have arrived safely at Parris Island.

Please do not send any food or bulky items.

I will contact you in 3 to 5 days via postcard with my new mailing address.

Thank you for your support.

Goodbye for now."

He quickly hung up with shaking hands that was definitely not something he had planned for.

By the time Leo had gotten all of his hair shaven of and had been issued his bondockers, uniform, web belt, and his camelback he was ready to drop dead on his rack. But of course the day didn't end there, he was taught how to drill, how to make a bed marine style and even worse how to do everything "by the numbers" including going to the head. Line up

March to shower head

Pull the ring and wet your head

Soap your head and face thoroughly

Rinse

Soap your left arm. Etc.

As soon as Leo climbed into his rack he fell asleep, and for the first time in years he slept with deeply and dreamlessly.

* * *

**Bondockers-Boots**

**Head-Bathroom/shower**

**Barracks- Home/dorm**

**Camelback- look up on google image**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! once again I want to thank all of you, every time I get a new review I start smiling like an Idiot. Sorry it took me so long to update so hopefully this'll make up for it. Here's the chapter.. I don't own anything but a crappy phone and an even crappier car.**

* * *

Hazel had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The boy on the phone sounded like Leo but the Leo she knew would never call and not at least make a joke! Hazel was really starting to get worried something was seriously wrong. Just as she got up to tell Jason or Annabeth they came to her.

Annabeth looked stressed her hair was up in a very messy ponytail and she had dark bags under her eyes "did you find anything out?" Annabeth asked it had been two days since they last saw Leo and Annabeth could barely sleep she hated it when someone she cared about was MIA.

Hazel nodded "I got a phone call from him."

Jason's bloodshot eyes widened "you did? What happened? What did he say? Where is he?"

Annabeth put a hand on his chest slightly pushing the roman back "Let her answer the first question Grace."

Jason scowled at the mention of his last name but signaled for Hazel to continue.

"Like I was saying I got a phone call and it was his voice but it didn't sound like him."

Jason frowned "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it sounded like he was reading of a card. He didn't even answer any of my questions, he just sort of hung up."

Annabeth rubbed the bridge of her nose, frustrated "Did you copy down what he said?"

Hazel nodded "It's around here somewhere" she said looking through Leo's files "ah here it is! This is recruit Leo Valdez I have arrived safely at Parris Island.

Please do not send any food or bulky items.

I will contact you in 3 to 5 days via postcard with my new mailing address.

Thank you for your support.

Goodbye for now.' And that's all he said before he hung up on me.

Jason sat down heavily and his face in his hands "How am I going to tell Piper this?"

Hazel gingerly put a hand on his shoulder "How is she?"

Jason shook his head "Not good, hasn't stopped crying since yesterday... thinks it's her fault somehow."

Hazel nodded distractedly she wondered if it had anything to do with the...

"Do you know anything about that?"

Hazel was caught off guard Piper had made her promise not to say anything, Hazel shook her head "Nope not at all!"

Jason didn't look convinced but just as he opened his mouth to argue Annabeth jumped out of her seat and caused Jason to yelp like a little girl and fall out of his chair "Paris Island!"

Jason stood up and stuck his chest out trying to make up for his moment "yea what of it?"

"It's a military installation, at least I think it is..."

Jason smirked "you think? I thought you were supposed to know everything."

Annabeth snorted "at least I don't yelp like a little girl."

"You know what Chase!"

Hazel stood up "No you're right! If it's the same as it was in the 1940's, they train Marines there!"

Annabeth smiled, her first real smile in days "Looks like it's time for a war council meeting!"

* * *

"What do you mean we can't go get Leo?" Piper shouted stabbing katopris onto the table.

"I told you Piper it's of limits! My father said so!" Clarisse shouted also stabbing her dagger into the table.

Percy stood sensing a fight brewing "both of you please sit down" both girls glared before sitting down.

Piper was fuming who the hell did Ares think he was anyway!

"Why is Paris Island of limits Clarisse?" Percy asked trying to keep his temper in check, he hated Ares already but to be told that he couldn't bring one of his friends back because of Ares really pissed him of.

Clarisse put her feet on the table and leaned back "He's a Marine now... Well a recruit technically he sinks or swims on his own"

"Please explain further Clarisse..." Annabeth said growing increasedly frustrated.

"Marines are top notch soldiers, the cream of the crop, and my dad loves them, any recruit whether mortal or demigod who makes it past basic training are highly respected by him."

"Ok so why's it of limits?"

Clarisse shrugged "once you're in basic training you either graduate and my father will honor you above all others or you fail and my gather will curse you for the rest of your life." Clarisse smirked and rested her elbows on the ping pong table "Unless you want Leo to have some really bad days, you'll leave him alone."

Frank pounded the table feeling a surge of protective rage go through him. He and Leo had their differences but at the end they were family creepy fire powers or not. "So when can we go get him then?"

"Shouldn't you know Frank, your dad being Ares and all?" Connor Stoll said smirking

"My dad is Mars idiot" Frank said throwing Connor a murderous glare. Normally he was a gentle giant but he was definitely not in the mood for Connors jokes.

Connor shrunk back "Sorry continue"

"When his enlistment expires" Clarisse answered

"How long are they usually?"

"Four years but if he wanted to make a career out of it he could keep reenlisting."

Piper let out a strangled cry "So it'll be four years before I- We could see him again."

"Unless he comes to you or you just happen to see him on the streets or something... then yes."

"Well this sucks" Percy announced loudly promptly reaching out for a blue cookie. Annabeth glared at him.

"What?"

* * *

**Oh Percy so clueless... well please review!**

**Pretty please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry it took so long but school and sports and church = very busy girl. On the Brightside I made this chapter longer! I don't own PJO, or HOO.**

* * *

"Come on Ladies get the lead out!" The DI yelled his veins popping out of his neck.

Pancho snickered a little Leo however was not amused he had never ran that hard or far before in his life and the day had just started.

They were running in formation and Leo had the severe misfortune of being appointed as squad leader which meant he had to run in front with three other men and he had to keep pace with them, Not exactly his idea of fun.

"Valdez!" The DI called out

"Yes sir!" Leo gasped out exhaustedly

"You get the privilege of doing the cadence today!" SSgt. Rodriguez said with a cruel grin.

Leo groaned inwardly he was sure that the DI hated him, ever since he got there the DI just wouldn't let up. If he threw something far the DI wanted him to throw it twice as far, If he ran two miles the DI demanded two more.

"AYE SIR" Leo yelled out, no sense in getting in trouble.

"When my Granny was ninety-one she did P.T. jus fo fun!"

"When my Granny was ninety-one she did P.T. jus fo fun!" The platoon called out tiredly, Leo could tell everyone was exhausted and discouraged. So he decided to change the cadence a little bit.

Leo grinned "WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?!"

Leo heard snickers behind him "SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS!" the platoon called out animatedly. "ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POUROS IS HE!"

"SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS!"

"IF NAUTICAL NONSE BE SOMETHING YOU WISH!"

"SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS! "The formation started to pick up their pace.

"THEN FALL ON THE DECK AND FLOP LIKE A FISH!" Leo called out smiling like a mad man and urging his Platoon into a dead on sprint.

"SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS!"

"QuickTime march!" The DI said, the platoon slowed to a normal marching speed grinning all the same. "Platoon Halt!"

The platoon immediately came to a stop, Leo was panting but he felt good, from the corner of his eye he could see the other squad leaders struggling to hide a smile and the fact that he had caused those smiles made his chest swell with pride. That is until he saw the look the DI was giving him.

"Alright recruits! I've got to admit that was an okay run... FOR COCKROACHES MAYBE! MY GRANMAMMY COULD'VE RUN SIX TIMES AS FAST!"

"You sure your grandma wasn't a man" Leo muttered

"WHAT WAS THAT VALDEZ?"

Leo froze he hadn't meant for to say that out loud.

"YOU RECRUITS JUST GOT LUCKY, ALL OF YOU CAN GO OUT AND GET SOME CHOW!" he Glared at Leo "except for Valdez here... me and him are gonna have some good ol quality time together." He glared at the rest of the platoon "DISMISSED!"

Pancho patted Leo's back "nice one man"

"Shut up" Leo snapped back

"Good luck brother." Said a huge African American recruit whose name was Ben Bundrage. "You'll need it."

"Ready to have some fun Valdez? "SSgt. Rodriguez asked smiling.

Leo shuddered

"FIVE MORE VALDEZ!"

"I'm trying damn it" Leo muttered quietly. Leo was exhausted he was in the process of another set of pull-ups, he felt like his arms were about to fall off. Leo hated this He was weak in his friends eyes, the DI's eyes and more importantly Piper's eyes. His heart hurt, because of everything going on at basic Leo barely had any time to think but as Leo hung from the pull up bar in the pouring rain all he could think about was her, her eyes, her smile, her voice, the way she threw her head back when she laughed, and the way her lips felt against his two nights before Jason proposed and the way she had pushed him away after a while and broke his heart with a simple shake of the head. Leo had never felt more alone than when he was hanging there. Leo wanted to cry but one look at SSgt. Rodriguez and he got angry. No he was done, done being a weakling. "Aye sir!" He yelled and with a grunt he proceeded to do his five pull ups. After his last one he dropped and fell into the mud, sweaty, sore and exhausted but proud all the same.

The DI glared before smirking "well it seems like Valdez has some heart" his features returned to a glare as he bent over to get to Leo's level "but that only gets you so far in my corps, understood?"

Leo nodded exhaustedly, which wasn't good enough for the hardened Drill instructor "I ASKED IF YOU UNDERSTOOD VALDEZ!"

Leo quickly jumped up to the position of attention "YES SIR!"

The DI glared at Leo for a few minutes "you're dismissed"

Leo saluted smartly, did an about face and ran down the hill towards the barracks.

And for the first time in a long time the battle hardened drill instructor smiled.

Leo climbed on his rack and fell asleep like a dead man, his Demigod brain however didn't and once again he was subjected to torturous nightmares, this time it was about the night that made him go to the recruiting office and sign his life away to the Marines.

_Leo held up his watch to his face and groaned it was three in the freaking morning and he was still awake. "Zeus kill me" Leo muttered hearing a thunder peal outside "sorry." He muttered halfheartedly getting out of his bunk and putting on his work boots, his oil stained jeans and his trusty tool belt. Leo looked at himself in the mirror, oil stained jeans, tool belt and no shirt, Leo grinned "Damn I look like a sexy handy Manny." Leo muttered while flexing, he paused when he realized how embarrassing it would be if Nyssa woke up he looked around to his great relief everyone one was asleep. Leo quickly left his cabin before anyone woke up. Normally it would not have been acceptable for him to walk around with no shirt on but Leo figured it was three in the morning no one would see him. Leo headed to the dock to think, normally he would have headed to bunker nine but he felt called to the dock. Leo noticed someone was there a girl and she was sobbing. Leo instantly recognized the girl "Piper?" Leo asked approaching her quietly "Are you ok?"_

_Piper wiped her face quickly "yea I'm fine."_

_Leo frowned "No you're not."_

_Piper looked at him angrily "Yes I am!" she said trying to charm speak her way out of it. The emotion she put into her voice was almost convincing enough to make him turn around and leave her there. Almost_

_"Pipes, I've known you for more than four years, I know you enough to know when you're in pain..." Leo looked at her, his dark brown eyes filled with concern. "Just tell me what's wrong."_

_Piper looks at Leo, with a look he can't place "I… just-me and Jason don't... Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"_

_"Because I look like a sexy handy Mandy, now stop stalling" Leo said with his classic maniacal grin._

_Piper flashed him a watery smile "fine... I just feel like there's no spark between us anymore... Like my heart still does flips when I see him but I feel like he doesn't even notice me. Plus I feel like someone is missing" She put her face in her hands "I'm a horrible person aren't I?"_

_Leo gently turned her to face him "No, you are not a horrible person... You are the bravest, prettiest no beautiful, most kick-ass person I know." Leo used a thumb to wipe a tear that had fallen past her lips. Leo almost shuddered oh how he wanted to kiss those lips "and If Jason doesn't see that well then forget about him." Leo blushed when he realized how close they were._

_"Leo you are so sweet... thank you for being here." Piper said about to get up and walk away._

_Leo grabbed her arm "I will always be here for you." And with that Leo threw all caution to the wind and he leaned down and pressed his chapped lips to her soft ones. Leo was surprised when she started kissing back. The kiss started out soft and sweet but grew more urgent and Leo felt like his lips where burning. This must be what sparks feel like Leo thought. He fell onto his back landing on the hard dock but he didn't care because Piper had landed on top of him and was still kissing back. Leo felt like he was on cloud nine and for once in his life he thanked the gods for his ADHD he could feel everything, he could feel the way her body seem to fit perfectly with his and the way she ran her fingers through his hair, he could hear her heart pounding and he could taste her, It was like his senses where on over drive. After they had finished their make out session Piper quickly got off him a look of guilt and horror on her beautiful face. "Oh gods I can't believe I just did this to Jason!"_

_The goofy smile Leo had quickly vanished "Piper I'm sorry... I just gods Piper... I just couldn't help myself I just fucking love you!"_

_There he had finally confessed it the secret he had been hiding since the wilderness school._

_"You love me?"_

_Leo nodded "ever since the first time I saw you."_

_Piper smiled before shaking her head "Leo... I can't...Jason"_

_"Who cares! I love you! I loved you before Jason even knew you existed!" Leo stepped so close to her that they were almost face to face, he grabbed her hand "and I know you love me to. So please... choose me"_

_Piper shook her head and Leo felt his heart shatter "I'm sorry Leo but I can't hurt Jason." with that Piper ran leaving Leo standing at the Dock alone._

_"You won't hurt him but you sure as hades broke me." _

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I am so sorry! I've just been so busy lately... Anyways warning there will be some friendly Puerto Rican/black jokes... keep in mind I am Puerto Rican and that this is something soldiers/marines do (at least that's what dad says). Enjoy and btw I don't PJO or THOO**

* * *

"

"Did you hear? We finally get our rifles tomorrow!" Pancho exclaimed excitedly.

Benjamin Bundrage rolled his eyes "Yea till they see how bad you shoot and send you're tired ass back to Mexico!"

Pancho bristled "I'm Puerto Rican!"

Leo smiled as another argument ensued between Pancho and Bundrage. Leo looked at Bundrage, he was a big black man, with dark brown eyes and a wide toothy grin, Leo liked the guy, the three of them had become great friends during their time at basic. It was their free time witch the rest of the marines used for writing letters but they were the only three who didn't have anyone to send anything to. So they spent the time playing cards and pranking each other.

"Guys enough!" Leo said mock glaring at them before shooting them a crooked smile "we all know I'm the best marine there ever was!"

Both of them groaned "whatever Leo shrink that Mexican head down and let's play some blackjack." Pancho joked already shuffling the cards with an ease that made Leo jealous.

Bundrage grinned "I thought Cubans played dominoes!"

"You know I feel bad for you." Pancho replied still shuffling his cards.

"Why's that?"

"Cruz they don't serve Kool-Aid and Fried chicken here." Pancho said grinning.

Leo sighed as another argument started it was going to be a long rest of the day.

* * *

Leo smirked as he took another deep breath and fired, knowing immediately that it would hit his target, the bullet sailed and hit a perfect bull's eye.

"Holy crap Valdez, you're the only one out of all of us who hasn't gotten

Maggie's Drawers yet!" Bundrage said "what's your secret?"

Leo shrugged "I have no idea" Bundrage snorted and turned around. Leo was telling the truth he honestly had no idea why he was so good at this. He had never been good with weapons at camp but this felt different. Leo was handed the M14A1 two weeks ago and As soon as the cold piece of metal touched his hands Leo could've sworn that it hummed to him. Leo just couldn't figure it out but he understood. He finally understood the Marine's Rifleman's Creed "This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine. It is my life. I must master it as I must master my life. Without me my rifle is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless. I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than the enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will. My rifle and I know that what counts in war is not the rounds we fire, the noise of our burst, or the smoke we make. We know that it is the hits that count. We will hit.

My rifle is human, even as I am human, because it is my life. Thus, I will learn it as a brother. I will learn its weaknesses, its strengths, its parts, its accessories, its sights and its barrel. I will keep my rifle clean and ready, even as I am clean and ready. We will become part of each other.

Before God I swear this creed. My rifle and I are the defenders of my country. We are the masters of our enemy. We are the saviors of my life. So be it, until victory is America's and there is no enemy." As Leo said the creed he shot another Bulls eye and grinned, maybe he wasn't so useless after all.

* * *

Leo shook with nervousness as he stood in formation he had his Deuce gear on his back and his two friends by his side. It felt almost like the first time he went on a quest. The DI got on a raised platform and scowled at the men before him. "Alright recruits! This is it, you're last chance to prove that you have what it takes to become a marine!" The DI paced across the platform "you will go 54 hours and only get 8 hours of sleep total, carrying an 80 pound rucksack on your backs and you will pass this test if you want to be marines!" The DI stopped pacing and gripped the lectern in front of him with both hands, he took the time to look each of the recruits in the eye before continuing "If you make it you will be marines... ARE YOU READY?"

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

The Drill Instructor grinned "MOVE OUT!"

Leo winced at every step he took, it was the last day of the crucible and the hardest. Him and the rest of the recruits where woken up 0300 and made to march. He was exhausted and sore but determined, he refused to drop out so close to the end. It was deathly quiet no one spoke every recruits eyes was on the rucksack in front of him. Leo glanced at Pancho he who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Leo" Leo looked up in surprise no one had used his first name in weeks.

"Leo" Leo looked to his right it was Pancho "Leo man I have to drop."

"No way man" Leo whispered back "we've come too far, for you to drop now, look the DI said we'd get a ten minute water break soon, just keep going and dig!"

Pancho nodded but was still limping, Leo looked down and felt like he was about to throw up, Pancho's boot was oozing blood.

"Alright recruits 10 minute water break!"

Pancho collapsed but Leo caught him and with Bundrage's help he was able to drag him over to a clump of trees.

"What's wrong with him?" Ben asked worriedly.

Leo didn't answer and took of Pancho's right boot and gagged. The bottom of his foot was covered in blisters and half of them had popped leaving pus and blood to ooze out of them.

"Holy shit!" Bundrage looked like he was going to hurl, Leo wished he had some nectar or ambrosia but then he remembered that even if he did the godly food would completely burn up a mortal.

"Just shut up Ben." Leo looked around for the corpsman, he waved him over.

"Watcha need mac." The corpsman said before he looked at Panchos' feet "Holy crap, here man all I can do for ya is wrap those feet up."

Pancho gritted his teeth "Do it"

After the corpsman was done it was time to form back up. Leo helped Pancho get back in formation, Leo didn't care if he had to carry Pancho to the finish the three of them where going to make it. Ben looked at Leo and nodded and he knew that they were both on the same page.

Leo looked around and saw the gas chamber and his heart filled with glee they were close. The DI started calling out cadences and everyone even Pancho started singing along with him. The DI called double time march and the recruits ran ready to end it. Leo and Ben half dragged, half carried Pancho to the finish. The three men where drenched in sweat but the refused to stop smiling, they were so close. Finally the command to halt came and the formation stopped. Leo almost fell back but a pair of strong arms caught him, it was Ben and he was grinning. The DI handed each man the eagle, globe and anchor, and when he finally gets to Leo he hands it to him and smiles a real smile "Good job... Marine. "Leo gripped the symbol tightly as tears streamed down his tan face. He did it, he was officially a marine. Leo looked around at his fellow marines and realized that there wasn't one dry eye among them. Leo fell to his knees in pure exhaustion "I hope I made you proud mom."


End file.
